¿A quién eliges Kagome sama?
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Mi primer Universo Alterno. Kagome y Hoyo son novios, pero esta lo engaña con Inuyasha, qué pasará cuando los dos le piden matrimonio? A quién aceptará? Capítulo 2, final.
1. El beso que lo cambió todo y las dos

**¿A quién eliges Kagome-sama?**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_**Capítulo 1 "El beso que lo cambió todo y las dos proposiciones"**

**  
  
**"¿A quién eliges Kagome-sama?" Esas fueron las palabras del hombre de ojos marrones y cortos cabellos castaños de apenas veintiséis años.  
  
Si tan solo esa pregunta se la hubieran formulado minutos antes todo habría estado perfecto, no hubiera dudado en contestar con las simples palabras "A ti Hoyo" pues tendría sus sentimientos claros.  
  
Pero ahora todo era diferente, ¿Cómo decirle a su novio que su sentir había dado un cambio tan drástico? ¿Que ahora el que ocupaba su mente y su corazón era nada menos que Inuyasha? ¿Que con esos sentimientos tan confusos no podía aceptar su proposición de matrimonio?  
  
Eran ocho años de noviazgo, lo quería, sí... pero alguien había intervenido entre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hoyo.  
  
Y pensar que todo había sido por las simples palabras que "él" había dicho minutos antes.  
  
Las cosas habían comenzado bien... o eso se podía decir. Conocía a Hoyo desde la secundaria, y siempre le había "agradado", siempre observando como su amigo "el popular" salía con todas las chicas guapas menos con ella. ¿Que si eso era por que no era guapa? No, era simplemente porque él la consideraba una amiga especial y no más. Sabía en ese entonces que Hoyo nunca se interesaría por ella, por la inocente Kagome.  
  
"Nunca digas nunca" me había dicho con un tono sarcástico el cual me molestaba mi mejor amiga Sango, cuando un día, casi a punto de terminar la preparatoria, Hoyo por fin me invitó a salir. Ese día lo pasé de maravilla, aunque... no perderé tiempo describiendo la cita.  
  
Después de eso, las cosas mejoraron entre él y yo, y al cabo de dos meses, justo cuando estabamos ingresando a la universidad, Hoyo y yo éramos una feliz pareja de novios.  
  
Fueron cinco años de felicidad entre los dos, ¿Qué por qué solo cinco y no ocho? La razón es: Inuyasha  
  
Sí, a Inuyasha lo conocí a los veintitrés años, a unas cuantas semanas de salir de la universidad y terminar mi carrera de arquitectura. Y es que él era un compañero mío de salón, lo curioso era, cinco años de estar con él y jamás le había hablado y viceversa.  
  
Pero las cosas se dieron esa noche, en una discoteca. Yo había ido en compañía de Hoyo y ahí, por casualidad nos topamos con Sango, Miroku y con Inuyasha.  
  
Mi amiga me presentó al silencioso joven de ojos color miel y cabellos oscuros de nombre Inuyasha; me sorprendió saber que éramos compañeros de aula y yo ni enterada. Esa noche, y para enojo mío, Hoyo enfermó extrañamente del estómago por lo que tuvo que despedirse diciendo que no deseaba arruinarme la noche y que mejor me quedara con mis amigos. Aunque yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, al final él se fue y yo me quedé con Sango y sus acompañantes... y sin pareja para bailar.  
  
A insistencia de ella, que bailaba con el extrovertido y alegre chico de ojos azules, Inuyasha y yo terminamos juntos en la pista de baile.  
  
No hace falta decir que al principio me sentía avergonzada, y noté que él estaba en las mismas por su cara malhumorada y el leve rubor de sus mejillas morenas. No tardamos mucho en parar cuando argumenté que tenía sed y él se ofreció amablemente en buscarme un vaso de agua.  
  
Me senté en nuestra mesa... ni Sango ni Miroku estaban allí, los busqué por la pista de baile pero tampoco, supuse que habrían ido a dar una vuelta o algo así. Al poco rato llegó Inuyasha con las bebidas. Estaba serio y a la vez evitaba toparse con mi mirada a toda costa.  
  
No voy a decir que la charla fue muy amena a la ausencia de los otros dos, porque durante esa hora y media apenas intercambiamos palabras y cuando lo hacíamos solo era para comentar cosas sin importancia de la universidad.  
  
Sobra decir que ninguno de mis dos amigos llegaron nunca. Cerca de las dos de la mañana Sango llamó a mi celular al cual tardé en contestar ya que no oía el timbre por la estridente música diciéndome que Miroku la había llevado a su casa.  
  
Me molesté con ella, pero Inuyasha sonriendo de forma divertida ante mi reacción sólo dijo:  
  
-Te llevo a tu casa.  
  
Lo miré asombrada, pero al final, acabé dentro de su auto.  
  
Fue como si el auto hubiera tenido algo especial, pues desde el momento en que entré, comenzamos a conversar y no paramos si no hasta que llegamos a mi casa.  
  
Fue algo muy extraño, a la puerta de mi hogar nos estábamos despidiendo cuando de pronto, y sin darme cuenta, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Inuyasha, y admitía que era muy apuesto al tiempo que notaba esa mirada penetrante e intensa que me deseaba... que deseaba tocar mis labios.  
  
Y fue así que nos besamos. Y que con ello mi noviazgo con Hoyo pasó de mal a peor. Nunca se lo dije, ni tampoco Inuyasha, solo que cada vez que veía a Hoyo, recordaba el beso que me había dado con Inuyasha y por lo tanto... mi traición.  
  
Hoyo notaba que guardaba distancia, que rechazaba con continuidad sus invitaciones a salir y con el tiempo, él también se empezó a alejar.  
  
¿Que qué pasó con Inuyasha? Bueno, pues digamos que él solo fingía no darse cuenta de que por su culpa mi relación con Hoyo se deterioraba poco a poco. Pero en cierta forma, yo era una "dos caras", pues aún siendo novia de Hoyo, me veía a escondidas con Inuyasha por lo que ese no fue nuestro único beso.  
  
Me enamoré del chico de cabellos oscuros, piel tostada y grandes ojos color miel, y lo peor era que no había hablado con Hoyo.  
  
Salía a escondidas con Inuyasha lo que hacía que nuestra "relación" fuera divertida dándole un toque de peligro que nos volvía locos. Ya no éramos unos niños, y lo sabíamos. Sango estaba enterada de lo nuestro al igual que Miroku que solo molestaba a su amigo diciéndole cosas como "Hasta que acaparas mi buen Inu". Ninguno de los dos parecía estar en desacuerdo con nuestra relación, nunca les había agradado del todo Hoyo.  
  
Pero yo lo sabía, tenía que hablar pronto con Hoyo y con Inuyasha. Y ahora es cuando me lo pregunto, ¿Por qué nunca lo hice?  
  
A mí me gustaba Inuyasha, hacía de mi vida emocionante y le agregaba una intensa pasión a todo, sentía gran admiración por sus deseos de vivir, por su vitalidad. Él también me quería, nunca mostró interés en nadie más desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso y siempre que podíamos íbamos al cine juntos para que nadie nos viera.  
  
Aún así no comprendo cómo es que logré durar otros tres años al lado de Hoyo, él nunca me terminó ni yo a él, y lo más extraño, Inuyasha nunca me pidió que lo hiciera.  
  
Aún después de que terminamos la universidad seguí saliendo con Hoyo de vez en cuando, y aunque nos besábamos, ya no sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago que me provocó cuando íbamos en preparatoria y me dio mi primer beso en nuestra primera cita. La chispa se había apagado, y él lo sabía. Esto solo me dejaba con un amargo sabor de boca, con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa...  
  
Me sorprendió que un día en una de nuestras citas, Inuyasha me llamó "Kagome-sama" que es como decir "Señorita Kagome" cuando ya llevábamos juntos dos años. Y en la siguiente salida que tuve con Hoyo, él me llamó de igual manera, ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo? No les dije nada a ninguno de los dos, aunque la duda del por qué tanta formalidad me inquietaba.  
  
Pasó poco menos de una año, y las cosas seguían igual, yo e Inuyasha intentando guardar en secreto nuestra relación y Hoyo siendo mi novio. Pero un día que iba saliendo con Inuyasha del cine tomados de las manos y riendo, apareció frente a mí.  
  
Hoyo nos había descubierto y la que se armó. Como pude, logré separarlos después de varios minutos.  
  
Agarré fuertemente a Inuyasha por el brazo a quien le sangraba el labio inferior y Hoyo me miró con odio a través de sus ojos marrones, uno de ellos que estaba morado.  
  
-¡Desde cuando estás saliendo con él!- Hoyo me exigió una explicación. La gente nos miraba y a mi me temblaba la voz por lo que Inuyasha respondió... con la verdad.  
  
-Tres años Hoyo, desde el día en que fuimos todos a esa discoteca.  
  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza aferrándome más al brazo de Inuyasha quien pasó su otro brazo por mi cabeza en un intento de abrazo por protegerme de un Hoyo que ya se nos acercaba enfurecido.  
  
De un empujón, Hoyo separó a Inuyasha de mí y me jaló por el cabello para que me le acercara. Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor e intenté con mis manos apartar las suyas del mechón negro, pero todo fue en vano.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso Kagome-sama?- me preguntó Hoyo con un tono dolido pero firme y molesto.  
  
Cerré los ojos aún con más fuerza, pude oír como Inuyasha se acercaba dándole un golpe directo a la cara de Hoyo haciendo que este por fin me soltara. Enseguida Inuyasha se puso frente a mí para cubrirme de la furia de mi novio. La gente ya se reunía observando aquel vergonzoso espectáculo y susurrando cosas entre ellos.  
  
Los abrí inmediatamente para encontrarme con la horrible visión de un Hoyo tirado en el suelo con sangre cubriendo su rostro.  
  
Lancé un grito aterrorizado, pero Inuyasha impidió con un movimiento firme de brazo que me le acercara.  
  
-No Kagome-sama, ese tipo no merece que te preocupes por él, no después de haberte lastimado...  
  
Después de ese horrible día, evité a toda costa a Inuyasha y Hoyo ni me buscó... hasta hoy.  
  
Me encontraba sola en mi casa viendo la t.v. tranquilamente cuando para mi sorpresa llamaron a la puerta. Con tremenda cara de fastidio me levanté del sofá y abrí la puerta dando con...  
  
-¿Inuyasha?  
  
El chico que hasta ahora creía era el amor de mi vida entró a la casa cabizbajo sin decir palabra. Cerré la puerta tras él y le ofrecí algo de beber, pero él se rehusó.  
  
-Kagome-sama, iré al grano... –Inuyasha hizo que me sentara en el sofá que había dejado momentos antes y se arrodilló en el piso.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? –Pregunté confundida mirándolo con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza y de entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña cajita. Me sentí enrojecer de inmediato al tiempo que mi corazón daba un vuelco.  
  
-Kagome-sama... ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo? –Y justo cuando decía tales palabras abrió la pequeña cajita la cual contenía un hermoso anillo con un brillante precioso.  
  
-Oh por Kami –susurré conmovida mientras mi rubor subía a niveles extremos- Inuyasha... yo... no sé que decir...  
  
-Tranquila- Inuyasha me sonrió y se levantó, volvió a cerrar la cajita. –Dejaré que lo pienses...  
  
Sin decir más, robó un beso mío y salió deprisa de la casa dejándome en estado de shok.  
  
No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Aún con el corazón latiéndome aprisa, me volví a poner de pie y me dirigí a la entrada donde estaba esperándome...  
  
-Ho-hoyo...  
  
Y al igual que Inuyasha, entró a la casa sin decir palabra, sólo que él con la mirada en alto y no me llevó hasta la sala.  
  
Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita muy parecida a la de Inuyasha y abriéndola rápidamente me dijo mientras yo veía por segunda vez anonadada un hermoso anillo adornado por un brillante.  
  
-Kagome-sama, cásese conmigo.  
  
-Hoyo... yo...  
  
-No me extrañaría si Inuyasha estuviera a punto de pedírtelo, pues eres una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos. No me importa que me hayas engañado... –el tono de Hoyo me resultó un tanto altanero a pesar de que me estaba elogiando y haciendo que también me sonrojara.  
  
-Pero es que...  
  
-Kagome-sama... soy tu novio, nunca terminamos formalmente, y estoy seguro de que Inuyasha y tú no tienen un noviazgo serio.  
  
-...  
  
-Por eso quiero que escojas... ¿A quién eliges Kagome-sama?  
  
...  
  
_**Continuará...**_

Tardé algo en publicar este fanfic, pero es que por mi cabezota no se había cruzado la idea, y eso que lo escribí hace como mes y medio... si no es que más. Este primer capítulo está dedicado a mi sis grande **Sayito **. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer y agregarle varias cosillas, haces que me sienta más segura hermanis! Te kielo!  
  
Cuando publiqué el capítulo final de "Sólo a veces" (Para lo que no la leyeron háganlo onegai!) dejé dicho que subiría tres fics nuevos, este entre ellos, que constará de dos capítulos, el siguiente será el final. Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias escribiéndome un review chi?? Pero tampoco sean muy rudos conmigo que este es mi primer Universo Alterno!!! (oh! El mundo se va a acabar!) esta es una categoría que me gusta mucho, y planeo escribir más en el futuro. Den sugerencias, con quién se debe quedar, qué pasara. Cualquier cosa será valiosa para mí, pues ando muy estancada, solo tengo el título del cap dos que será "Adiós"  
  
Un beso grande a mis amigas que se toman la molestia en leer mis tonterías, mi sis Yashi (la chibi-onne), Paulina (Neko-chan), Chiisana Minako (okaa- sensei), Aiosami de Black (xD, cómo está mi papi Sirius okaa Aio?), Mandy (la melly), Kim-bonita, Kalita, y Naryis. A todas ustedes las quiero mucho!!!  
  
Para contacto, ya sea por mail o msn, mi correo es: kirara1114hotmail.com

Por el momento me despido, cuídense y pórtense bien!   
  
**Kuruma Chidori **


	2. Adiós

**¿A quién eliges Kagome-sama?**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 2 "Adiós"**

Cabizbaja y mirando fijamente el suelo con los ojos vidriosos, víctimas de las impotentes lágrimas, ahogó un suspiro. Sus acciones habían sido totalmente incorrectas, y ahora pagaba las fuertes y duras consecuencias.

Una responsabilidad asfixiante le mantenía atada a Hoyo, lo había engañado vilmente cuando aún mantenían un noviazgo. Noviazgo tal vez no del todo llevado correctamente, pero finalmente eso eran, y no sólo eso... Hoyo ocupaba el papel en su corazón como mejor amigo.

Pero esa amistad... ¿podría ser amor?

Kagome se sumergió en la tina de agua tibia con la intención de liberar su mente de aquellos pensamientos angustiantes y poder descansar... aún pensando en esos ojos que la hipnotizaron desde la primera vez... esos labios finamente afilados y delgados propios de Inuyasha... en esa voz grave y actitud caprichosa e infantil que le conquistó aquella noche.

Más sin embargo el carisma, la sonrisa amistosa de Hoyo opacó su corazón tan repentina como cruelmente haciendo que sus castaños ojos se vieran inundados en lágrimas de dolor y culpabilidad.

-Fuiste tan tonta- Se reprochó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como un líquido salino cruzaba juguetonamente sus sonrojadas mejillas.

La noche calló sobre la ciudad de Tokio como manto nocturno al mismo tiempo que la joven de cabellera color ébano, tomaba su decisión final... producta del fuerte sentimiento de culpa.

Elegiría a Hoyo...

-¿Kagome-sama?- Dijo sonriente Inuyasha por el auricular telefónico. La había llamado ya que deseaba citarle en alguna cafetería para ver cual era la decisión tomada por su chica- Sí, soy yo, Inuyasha. Hablaba para ver si deseabas tomar un café en... - Inuyasha sintió algo en el pecho se le encogía, un fuerte dolor que hizo que terminara la llamada en ese mismo momento cuando Kagome le cortó las palabras abruptamente- Bien, ese lugar está bien, te veo ahí en una hora...

Depositó el teléfono en su lugar...

¿Un mal presentimiento?

Era una decisión que le haría bien a los dos... pero ¿Y a ella?

-Te ruego que lo pienses mejor Kagome- Dijo como en una súplica su mejor amiga Sango.

-Ya he decidido- Musitó Kagome tragándose sus sentimientos, queriendo ocultarlos ante ojos humanos, pero a la castaña no se le escapaba nada, menos cuando se trataba de esos asuntos.

-Estás cometiendo un error... recapacita, por tu bien...

-¡Seré feliz Sango!- Cortó fríamente la joven de cabellos azabaches sin detenerse a pensar en nada más.- ¡No cometeré tu error de rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio del hombre que quiero!

-Kagome... no metas a Miroku en esto.- Saltó Sango con gesto dolido y enfadado.- Sólo quiero que seas feliz...

-¡No me hables de felicidad Sango!

-Kagome, te estás comportando como una tonta, ¡Inuyasha te ama, tú lo amas a él!

-Si tienes tantos consejos, guárdatelos para ti ¿Quieres? No me digas que cometo un error cuando tu dejaste la oportunidad de casarte con Miroku, cuando tu le amabas y ni siquiera tenías razones...

-¡Las razones de por qué no le acepté no te incumben Kagome!- Estalló la castaña levantándose de la mesa de la cocina de Kagome. Varias lágrimas de coraje nublaban sus ojos.- Yo sólo quería ver por mi mejor amiga... que no cometiera una idiotez, pero ¿sabes qué?... ¡Has lo que quieras!

La mujer salió a grandes zancadas de la casa y cerró de un portazo.

Kagome miró fijamente la puerta de su casa un par de segundos antes de dejar escapar un prolongado suspiro y llevó sus dos manos a su rostro.

-Que idiota...

¿No bastaba con estar a punto de perder al amor de su vida? Ahora encima trataba de esa forma a su mejor amiga, y todo por sus decisiones tan erróneas.

Le había lastimado con ese comentario...

La joven miró su reloj de mano, este marcaba las ocho menos treinta, ya era hora de verse con Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó, tomó su bolso y ya estaba por irse cuando el ruido del teléfono la detuvo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Kagome-chan?

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?- Kagome no reconocía aquella voz masculina tan galante.

-¿Cómo quién?- Miroku rió.- Soy Miroku.

-¡Ah! Hola Miroku-kun, perdona, no te reconocí.

-No te preocupes, es que ando con un fuerte resfriado que me anda atrofiando la garganta.- Miroku rió.- Kagome, yo...

-¿Qué pasa?.- Kagome empezaba a desesperarse, tenía una cita con Inuyasha, no podía estar jugueteando por ahí, ni siquiera tratándose de su amigo Miroku.

-Sé que es probable que no me escuches ni que le tomes importancia a mis palabras, pero sólo quería decirte que...- Miroku dudó.- Inuyasha de verdad te ama.- El chico poseía un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-...- La chica no sabía que decir, no esperaba aquellas palabras de su amigo, y menos después de haber discutido con Sango.

-... Comprendo que no respondas, pero te pido que lo pienses bien. Bueno... cuídate mucho ¿sí? Nos veremos Kagome-chan.

-A-adiós...

Kagome colgó el teléfono y se quedó quieta unos momentos.

"_Inuyasha me ama" _Pensó.

Eso no era una novedad, ella lo sabía. Sonrió levemente. No... Miroku no pondría en duda su decisión cuando ni siquiera Sango lo había logrado.

-Y yo lo amo.- Se dijo para sí.- Yo te amo Inuyasha...

La chica se sentó en su sofá y frotó suavemente su sien, le dolía la cabeza. Debía pensar, pero ya no tenía tiempo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tomando sus llaves salió de la casa; caminaría, iba retrasada por unos quince minutos, pero la cafetería le quedaba a un par de calles.

-Kagome-sama...

La chica se volvió para ver quién le llamaba, sintió que algo en el pecho se le encogía al ver al muchacho de tierna mirada azul y cortos cabellos café claro.

-Ho-hoyo...- Le dolía decir aquel nombre.

No tengo por qué cederte 

_**yo no quiero pedirte nada... **_(1)

-Hola...- Hoyo sonrió débilmente. El semblante de la muchacha se tornó inmensamente triste lo cual le hizo sentir inmensamente culpable a él.

Le provocaba tanto sufrimiento a la mujer que amaba.

-Hola Hoyo-kun.- Kagome se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. El chico sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorrerle ante ese gesto de amistad.

"_¿De amistad?"_ Pensó el chico. Pero ella le amaba ¿no?... él sabía la respuesta.

Pero aún así quería oírlo de sus labios... aunque fuese una mentira que le lastimara. La mentira que le cortaba la piel cruelmente todos los días, desde hacía casi tres años, el escozor en su pecho que le provocaban las palabras de la mujer que amaba... que esta le mintiera.

_**Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada,**_

_Tú no me das nada..._

Un inquietante silencio les embargaba a los dos, la mirada de Kagome empezaba a empañarse por las lágrimas, mientras que Hoyo se vio rodeado de una brisa interna helada. Tenía frío, tenía miedo...

"_¿Miedo a sus palabras?... Vamos Hoyo, tú sabes la respuesta, tú la conoces... Pero entonces, ¿Por qué saber?" _El chico miró fijamente los marrones ojos de la joven, era una mirada tan expresiva, pero tan melancólica. _"¿Te estoy lastimando,_ _cierto?"_

Debía preguntar ya, debía sacarse esa duda, hacerla suya hasta la muerte o darle su anhelada libertad, la libertad que tarde o temprano pertenecería a Inuyasha.

-Kagome... ¿Me amas?

_**Aunque sea mentira, siento que estoy vivo,**_

_**Aunque es falso el aire,**_

_**Siento que respiro...**_(2)

Siempre había obtenido un "¿Cómo no hacerlo?" de su parte ante esa pregunta, pero aquella vez...

Kagome no respondió, por el contrario, se mantenía en silencio mirando fijamente al suelo. Podría decir lo que tenía planeado "Te amo a ti, casémonos..." pero las palabras no salían de su boca, ¿por qué ahora la duda sembrada en su corazón?

-Yo...

-Kagome, seme sincera, si no me amas, te dejaré libre...

La chica sacó una cajita de su bolso, tomó las manos de Hoyo con cuidado, y le entregó aquella cajita negra. Kagome le sonrió débilmente y se acercó a su rostro, depositando un beso en sus labios... el último beso.

-Adiós Hoyo...- Kagome dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, apenas se despidió, un taxi paró frente a ella, el cual abordó la chica y partió.

El hombre abrió la cajita y sonrió...

El anillo de compromiso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kagome bajó aprisa del vehículo, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera demorado tanto? ¡Media hora de retraso!

La joven entró rápidamente a la cafetería, esta se hallaba casi llena. Buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha, había tanto chicos pero ninguno era el que buscaba.

-Disculpe, ¿de casualidad no ha visto entrar a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color ámbar?- Preguntó Kagome a uno de los meseros. Este pensó por un momento.

-¡Oh, si! Estuvo aquí un buen rato, pero se fue hace como cuarenta minutos...

-...Ya veo, gracias.

El miedo se apoderó de Kagome. No había llegado a tiempo, Inuyasha se había marchado...

-Lo perdí... lo perdí...- Se repetía una y otra vez la chica después de salir del establecimiento. Caminó un par de calles hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y se sentó en una de las aceras.

La chica dejó su bolso en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos recargándose en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué Kagome? ¡Por qué, maldita sea! ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Una gran tonta! ¡Tonta!... tonta...- Una solitaria lágrima paseaba por su mejilla. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía demasiado... algo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco en su interior, en su alma...

_**No importa nada**_

_**Puedes seguir aqu**_

_**no importa nada,**_

La gente no pasaba por esa solitaria y oscura calle, Kagome se encontraba totalmente sola, nadie había a su lado.

"_Ni mi alma"... _Kagome sonrió para sí, se levantó con dificultad y tomando su bolso emprendió el paso a su hogar...

Había tanto vacío en mente, estaba hueca... sentía tanto dolor en el pecho... Cristales le desgarraban por dentro lentamente... El tiempo le traicionó... pero ella traicionó a dos...

La chica se detuvo en una esquina y se recargó en un poste de luz, las lágrimas no eran compasivas, por el contrario, no se hicieron esperar, una tras otra fueron resbalando en su rostro enrojecido. Jamás había sentido tanta tristeza en su vida... ¿Qué diría Sango si le viera?...

La joven sacó un celular de su bolso y marcó un número... A pesar de todo, confiaba en ella, su mejor amiga estaría a su lado, dejaría a un lado las palabras...

-¿Sango?...- Kagome intentó ahogar un sollozo sin buenos resultados. Pronto rompió en llanto.

-¡En dónde estás!- Preguntó escandalizada la castaña....

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Fui tan idiota Sango...- Kagome lloraba sobre el regazo de su amiga desconsoladamente. Apenas habían cortado la llamada, Sango había salido del hogar de Miroku para encontrarse con su amiga; ahora las dos se hallaban en al casa de Kagome.

-Kagome... tú hiciste lo correcto, paraste el error, las cosas con Inuyasha aún se pueden arreglar...- Le dolía tanto a Sango ver en ese estado a su casi hermana. Esta sólo podía decirle palabras de aliento a la chica, no esperaba que aquello terminara así...

-Inuyasha no querrá hablar conmigo...- Kagome abrazó con fuerza a su amiga sin poder detener las lágrimas, se sentía tan vacía.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Kagome, si no lo intentas nada cambiará, tu lo amas y él a ti.

Kagome se separó de la chica... las lágrimas aún corrían, pero como decía Sango ¿Qué podía perder?...

"Lo que te queda de alma" 

_**El mundo se ha calmado,**_

_**se ha parado el tiempo por ahí,**_

_**y ha contemplado el amor en Marte,**_

_**y amarte duele,**_

_**tras la ventana...**_

Las dos jóvenes subieron al auto de Sango y partieron rumbo al departamento de Inuyasha, no era muy tarde aún...

A los pocos minutos bajaron del auto, las luces de la residencia seguían encendidas lo cual les dio algo de tranquilidad.

-Sango...yo, quería pedirte perdón y darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.- Titubeó Kagome. Sango sonrió.

-No tienes por qué darlas Kagome-chan, para eso estamos las amigas, además, hoy arreglé las cosas con Miroku, así que quien debe dar las gracias soy yo...

Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

-Ahora Kagome, todo queda en tus manos...

Sango subió nuevamente a su auto y partió, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a su mejor amiga.

_**El mundo duerme, yo quiero despertar,**_

_**soñar, reír, también morir,**_

_**Y ser feliz**_

Kagome tocó aún indecisa el timbre del apartamento, al poco rato la puerta fue abierta por un desanimado Inuyasha, el cual se asombró y, según pudo observar Kagome, alegró.

-Kagome-sama...

-¿Podríamos dejar el "sama" a un lado?- Kagome sonrió tímidamente y se acercó al hombre de mirada ambarina.

-Pensé que ya no deseabas verme...- Inuyasha bajó la vista.

-Eso jamás... Inuyasha, yo te amo.

El joven le miró aún ,más sorprendido, pero sonrió casi al instante.

-Lo mismo digo...

_**Tocarte, amarte, estar en Marte solos tú y yo...**_

_**Y amarte duele, tras al ventana...**_

_**Quisiera escapar, llevarte a Marte... **_(3)

**FIN **

Las Huellas- Ximena

Mientes tan Bien- Sin Bandera

Llevarte a Marte- Natalia Lafourcade

**Notas de Autora:**

_**Me tienen de vuelta después de quién sabe cuantos meses jeje, lamento mucho la demora, pero espero que este final les haya agradado. No deseé escribir lo que pasó después del encuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome ya que eso queda a su imaginación lo mismo que Sango y Miroku, en cuanto a Hoyo, pues... solo con su alma xD (soy mala o.o)**_

_**Agradezco mucho, mucho, muchísimo sus reviews! Me ayudaron a continuar y a seguir con el mismo empeño con esta historia, a pesar de mi tardanza. Espero que me dejen uno si no es molestia, se los agradeceré eternamente!! Me ponen requete feliz! XD (invención plagiada mía de quien sabe ´onde o.o)**_

Este capítulo va con mucho cariño para cuatro personitas mega super recontra archi lindas! (yo y mis plagios xD) mis hermanitas, que aunque no lo son de sangre, siempre las llevo conmigo en el corazón, a Alex (Sayo Yukishiro), Gaby-chanis (o mi lucesita, mi chibi-onne! XD mi Yashita!) (Yashi-MGJ), Lina, y mi oka del msn Aio-chan!! (Aiosami) Todas excelentes escritoras de fics! Las envidio demasiado!! Y que por desgracia, a falta de internet, no he tenido mucho tiempo compartido con ellas, las adoro!!! Son mis mejores amigas!!

Pero en especial para Naryís (Akemi) que yo me sigo preguntando, cómo demonios me sigue soportando después de todo este tiempo, cómo es que se molesta en leerme SIEMPRE sin hartarse de mis idioteces, y como es que nadie se da cuenta de la escritorasa que poco a poco se va creando en ella?!?!?!?!?! No será mi gemela de verdad, pero el parecido que tenemos a veces es mucho! Por eso linda, gemelas por siempre!! (Chidori salta idiotamente para abrazar a Akemita xD) no, ya enserio, te quiero muchísimo Nar-chan, esto va con cariño para ti n.n Eres una personita admirable, con una gran carácter explosivo... (muy explosivo diría yo ) graciosa y sobre todo divertida y muy buena amiga. Re cuerda que cuentas conmigo nn

_Gracias de nuevo a todos por leerme o!! _

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**Kuruma Chidori (IYA! P)**


End file.
